Crossroads
by anathemaybe
Summary: On what should have been a routine mission, Cullen runs into the missing Hero of Ferelden. Too weak to continue what she'd been doing, she agrees to stay with the Inquisition for the time being. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

When Leliana's scouts reported a contingent of about sixty red templars a few leagues from Skyhold, Cullen considered it the perfect opportunity for some field training. He took around a hundred soldiers and a few healers, assuming it'd be enough that everyone could get in some real practice and they could still eliminate the templars without any major casualties.

The scene upon arrival was…. Not what Cullen expected.

Strewn across the valley were the bodies of nearly all the templars and one Red Templar Horror. Many were frozen, some were burned, and a few looked as though they'd been on the wrong end of a lightning bolt. At the center of it all was a woman who looked very much like a certain mage whom Cullen had never expected to see again. As she turned to cast a cone of frost, he realized it was undeniably Solona Amell, who'd been missing for seven years.

Amell froze three of the remaining templars at once, dodging a fourth too slowly and taking its sword to the shoulder. Her cry of agony shook him, and he ordered his soldiers forward.

At the sight of the Inquisition's army marching, the templars who could turned tail and ran. Amell stopped, turning to look behind her. Her eyes frantically searched their ranks til she saw their banner, and Cullen could see her relief from yards away. The mage half-jogged over, bloodied and with an arrow sticking out of her middle.

"Hello!" she shouted, heading straight for him. "You're the Commander of the Inquisition?"

It took him a very surreal moment to realize she didn't recognize him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Can your soldiers handle the rest?" she asked, gesturing behind herself with a thumb.

"Yes," he repeated, still not convinced this wasn't a dream.

"Fantastic," she said, exhaling slowly. "And I assume you have healers?"

Cullen heard himself call for them, but he wasn't aware he was doing it. He watched as Amell got a firm grip on the arrow and tugged it out of herself, crying out as she did so.

"Oh, Andraste," she breathed, wobbling slightly, arrow still in hand. "That was not smart." She collapsed just as the healer found her way to the front lines.

"Is that…" the woman asked, stunned.

"Help her!" Cullen said, finally having the presence of mind to climb down off his horse. Not that there was much he could do for her, aside from hover awkwardly.

"Right," responded the mage, kneeling next to the woman and getting to work.

Cullen distracted himself by flagging down Knight-Captain Rylen. "Split the soldiers into two groups – one to hunt down the rest of the red templars and another to tend to the bodies of the fallen. Remind them to be respectful. These were once their compatriots."

"Yes, Commander," the captain said with a salute. "You'll be taking the Hero back to Skyhold?"

"Yes," Cullen replied, watching the healer. She wasn't frantically working, but she hadn't given up. Both good signs. "Follow as soon as you can."

He didn't wait for a response. The healer rocked back on her heels and looked up to Cullen.

"I'm amazed she was still alive, much less fighting," the woman said, reverence in her voice. "I don't think she'll wake for a day or two."

"Is she…" Cullen asked, unable to finish his sentence.

"She'll be fine," she reassured, standing and looking down at Amell. "She just needs rest."

"Thank you," Cullen said. "Allsop!"

The soldier turned and stood at attention.

"Yes, Commander?"

Cullen mounted his horse, wondering how exactly he was going to do this. He hadn't exactly needed to haul someone unconscious on a horse with him before. Hopefully it'd be no different than riding with a sword and shield out for battle, although her extra weight might pose a balance problem. "Hand me Amell."

"The Hero of Ferelden?" He asked, looking at the unconscious figure nervously. "To be honest, ser, I'm a little afraid to touch her."

Cullen took a moment to refrain from rolling his eyes. For all the stories around her, most Fereledens knew she was still just a woman. "You'll be more than afraid if she doesn't get back to Skyhold because you wouldn't pick her up."

Looking as though Amell were going to wake up and hit him with a fireball at any moment, Allsop delicately gathered her into his arms and handed her up to Cullen. It took a moment to situate her in his lap, but not having to take the reins made it manageable. It was the first time he could remember being explicitly thankful for the horseback training he'd received to fight while riding. He'd have to ride slowly, but it would be better not to gallop either way, since he wasn't sure how well his horse could handle the extra weight.

Five minutes into the ride, Amell stirred, making a soft noise that drew Cullen's attention.

"Amell?" he asked. When he got no response, he tried, "Solona?"

"'re we on a horse?" she asked, voice groggy and still pressed against him. She made no move to sit up or look up at him, but her hand found the fabric below his chest plate, and she weakly gripped it.

"Yes," he replied, wondering if she knew now who he was. He doubted it; she seemed half-unconscious still.

"Where'd we get a horse?" she asked. She sounded very much like someone who'd been told they needed to wake up and refused to. Cullen somehow managed not to laugh.

"It's my horse," he told her, and she weakly laughed once.

"You're such a liar, Alistair," she said, and his heart clenched. At least she sounded content. "Are the darkspawn dead?"

"Every one," he replied, not wanting to break her out of whatever dream she was having.

"Where are Wynne and Zev?" she asked. She was fighting hard not to sleep until she was assured they were all safe. It was no wonder she inspired so many to follow her.

"They're safe," he said, trying to think of some sort of excuse that might pacify her. "Wynne insisted you be the one to ride the horse."

She laughed once more and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen was not surprised at all to find Leliana waiting for him at the entrance to Skyhold.

"Is it truly her, Cullen?" she asked, staring at the woman in his arms. She seemed to be holding her breath until she could see Amell for herself.

"Yes," he said, carefully dismounting while still carrying Amell. Leliana leaned over her with a frown. She lightly grazed Amell's cheek with her fingertips, as though she couldn't be convinced the woman was real unless she touched her.

"Come," Leliana said, "I had a room prepared for her." She turned and walked off.

Cullen followed her through Skyhold, well aware of the hushed whispers that followed them as they passed. Leliana had clearly planned a route that would garner the least attention possible, but it still wouldn't be long before everyone knew the Hero of Ferelden was with the Inquisition. He hoped Leliana had thought to post guards outside the room, to keep out those who would gawk at the missing Warden-Commander.

To his relief, Leliana had two of her best people outside the door awaiting them. She nodded to each in turn before opening the door and allowing Cullen through.

The room itself was one of the simpler guest rooms. He wasn't sure if Leliana chose it to suit Amell's tastes or because it was likely to attract less attention. Knowing Leliana, it was most likely a combination of the two. He half-smiled at the thought of Josephine finding out this was the room chosen for such an important "guest" of the Inquisition.

Leliana turned down the blankets and Cullen gently laid Amell down. He took a step back and watched Leliana tuck her in. The Left Hand of the Divine gently removed her gloves, pulling a chair next to Amell's bedside and twining her fingers with the mage's.

"Oh, Solona," she said, more to herself than either of them.

"You never call me that," said the woman herself, eyes closed and still murmuring. "Must be bad."

Leliana laughed. "My poor Warden," she said, her free hand stroking Amell's hair. "I don't mean to worry you."

"Is Alistair still here?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Alistair?" Leliana asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked to Cullen.

"He said he had a horse," she murmured, leaning into Leliana's touch. "I called him a liar. Leliana, I have to get up –"

"Hush," Leliana said soothingly, thumb stroking the back of Amell's hand. "You're ill. It can wait."

"No," she said, trying to push herself up to a sitting position, "I said that about the circle and –" she cut herself off with a cry of pain as she fell back on the mattress.

"Check her left side," Cullen said, suddenly panicked. "She took an arrow there, she may have torn the wound open."

Leliana peeled back the sheets, frowning and softly shushing Amell's whimpering. "Send for a healer," she said, and Cullen hurried to the door, quietly telling his request to both guards. Amell quieted, and he turned back to see Leliana gently pressing on Amell's side.

"She fell asleep again," Leliana said quietly. After a moment of silence, she added, "What was she doing here? She must have only just arrived. If she had been this close any longer than a few days, my spies would have found her."

"I don't know," Cullen replied. "The area we found her is near a Deep Roads entrance. Perhaps she meant to come to Skyhold that way."

"You don't think…" Leliana trailed off, gazing down at Amell sadly. "Could she have been going to her calling?"

"I don't know," said Cullen, terrified at the thought. She seemed too young for that, but honestly, he knew nothing about Wardens. And if Corypheus had tricked her, it didn't particularly matter either way. "It's… possible. But Amell has been missing for seven years. From what we've learned of the Calling, I doubt even she would survive that long."

"Hm," Leliana replied, lost in thought.

Cullen remained standing; unsure if he was welcome to stay but unwilling to leave, he was still deliberating what he should do when there came a knock at the door. Glad for something to do, however minor, Cullen answered it.

It was Venthari Paivel, a healer Cullen knew well from Kirkwall. She had come from a Dalish Clan, unwilling to allow them to disown a child because the girl would have been one mage too many in their clan, and there were no others nearby who could take her. She'd turned herself into the Kirkwall circle a year before his arrival and asked to join the Inquisition with him when he left.

"I'm here to tend to the Hero," she said, and Cullen nodded.

"Thank you," he replied, stepping aside to allow her into the room. He quietly clicked the door shut behind her and turned around. He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword, feeling restless.

Leliana stood and took a few steps backwards to allow Paivel to see the wound. The elf winced as she saw it and a faint light emanated from her hands. After a few minutes, she ceased, looking exhausted.

"She'll be all right," Paivel said reassuringly, looking first to him and then Leliana. "The field healer did the best they could, but this wound was deep." She pulled a vial of lyrium from a pouch on her belt and uncorked it.

Cullen looked away, suddenly fiercely wishing he had tried harder to be free of the lyrium. There wasn't any way he could have predicted he would meet Amell again, but the thought that he could have put that life behind him, that he could truly be free when he saw her again… Paivel had begun speaking again without him realizing, and he quickly turned his attention back to her. "-a few hours, maybe," she finished.

"The Warden has been waking up," Leliana said, "but she believes that now is years ago."

"How many years?" asked Paivel, voice carefully controlled. Cullen knew that tone. It was one of not wanting to panic the listener.

"About ten," Leliana replied, and Paivel's frown deepened.

"Is that about how long it's been since you last saw her?" asked the woman.

"Yes," Leliana said.

Paivel relaxed. "Then it's nothing to worry about. If she fully regains consciousness and is still convinced it's ten years ago, you should send for me. Still, I'm fairly certain she'll make a full recovery." Paivel fell silent for a moment, looking her over. "There's nothing else I can do for her. I think it would help, for you to stay with her."

"Thank you," Leliana said, attention already turned back to Amell.

"Thank you," echoed Cullen, and the mage half-smiled at him, almost as if to reassure him.

"I'll make myself available in case you need me," she replied. Turning to Amell, she murmured, "Mala suledin nadas, Hero."

With that, she left, softly closing the door behind her.

"Will you stay?" Leliana asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm not certain I'd be welcome."

"Why?" Leliana asked, comprehension dawning almost before she finished speaking. "She never blamed you for what you said to her. Not even then." After a moment's hesitancy on Cullen's part, Leliana rolled her eyes. "Sit, Cullen."

Well. Arguing with the Left Hand of the Divine certainly wasn't a good idea. He sat.

They passed a few hours in silence, both Leliana and Cullen taking their reports in Amell's room. His soldiers had tidied up the mess with the tempalrs and were now not so subtly asking about his whereabouts. One would think one's subordinates would be a little more respectful, but this sort of prying was what he'd come to expect from very nearly everyone in the Inquistion.

He was halfway through a curt response that the soldiers had things they should be doing that most certainly did not involve why he was waiting at Amell's bedside when a soft noise from the bed drew his attention. Solona was awake and alert, propped up on her elbows and looking around the room with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Amell a moment to recognize Leliana, but when she did, her face softened. "Leliana? Where are we?"

"Skyhold. Welcome to the Inquisition, Warden," she said, and Amell blinked.

"The Inquisition? You're not with the Chantry?" she asked, "Granted, I haven't exactly been keeping up-to-date on the news surface-side, but I thought the Inquisition was separate from the Chantry."

"It is," Leliana replied, "After the conclave, Cassandra Pentaghast recruited me as head spy for the Inquisition."

"Wait," Amell said, looking as though she were putting together the pieces of a puzzle, "The spymaster of the Inquisition was the Left Hand of the Divine. _You're_ the Left Hand of the Divine? Leliana? Who almost didn't tell me she was a bard?"

"I cannot believe you hadn't figured it out before," Leliana said with a smile. "But I suppose it is to be expected, considering how long you've been gone."

"I'm sorry about that," said Amell, and it seemed like she really was. "I had some important… Warden-type business. Isn't the Inquisition based in Ferelden?"

"The Frostback Mountains. We're on the border of Ferelden and Orlais," Leliana gently corrected, and Amell shut her eyes and leaned back on her pillow. "I assume from your reaction you were not planning on joining us?"

"I thought I was headed to Weisshaupt. Maker-forsaken Deep Roads," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I decided to come up and take refuge in an inn for a few days and I wound up right in the middle of some sort of…" She shuddered. "Maker, what were they?"

"Red Templars," Cullen said, almost wishing he hadn't spoken as her curious gaze turned to him. "They're templars who've been corrupted by red lyrium. Corypheus has been using them as part of his army."

Her expression softened. "So they were people? Was there a way to save them?" She asked quietly.

"No," replied Cullen, glad he could tell her that honestly. "The only thing that can be done for them is to end their suffering." Amell breathed a sigh of relief. It was clear she took seriously the lives of those lost. He hadn't known what to expect from a war hero Amell, but this certainly surpassed any expectations he could have had.

Amell's half-smile pulled him out of his reverie as she said, "You're my knight in feathery armor, right? I'm sorry I fainted before we could be properly introduced. I'm Solona."

"Cullen Rutherford," he replied, unsure if she was teasing him or genuinely didn't recognize him. He certainly would recognize her anywhere, but that was perhaps different.

It had been ten years, but she looked very much the same. The only difference was how she held herself – gone was her innocence and shyness. She instead had the air of a general about her, and an ever-present guilt he knew well. He, on the other hand, supposed he did look different enough that, without knowing his name, it'd be hard to place him.

Still, even after he told her his name, he saw no recognition in her eyes. Amell smiled fondly. "I knew a Cullen once. If you're half the man he is, the Inquisition is lucky to have you."

Cullen could feel himself blushing, incredulous. "It's the hair, isn't it?" he asked, watching Amell turn in confusion to a laughing Leliana.

"I didn't recognize him either," she said, still giggling, "But I only saw him briefly when we first met all those years ago. I'm glad to know he really does look that different."

Amell's face turned a fierce red as she looked back at him, staring at him open-mouthed. "You're Kinloch Hold Cullen? I… Maker, you look – Your _hair_– You have a last name?"

Cullen laughed, feeling slightly better at Amell's embarrassment. It helped that she confirmed that she knew him and didn't immediately tell him to leave. He half expected that was how things would turn out, considering how they parted ways all those years ago. "Yes. I have a middle name, too."

Her shocked look turned to a wry smile, which turned to one of appraisal, and he felt himself start to flush as her gaze lingered over his form a little longer than was strictly necessary. Her gaze flicked to his scar and she frowned.

"Right," Amell said, sounding as though she were trying to get herself to focus. "Do you know how long until I can set off?"

"We were worried about how long it would be until you woke up," Leliana said with a tone of disapproval. "You can't leave, especially not into the Deep Roads."

Amell frowned. "I have to –"

"We know about the Calling," Leliana gently interrupted. "It isn't real."

Amell's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Firstly, do you really believe I'd go off to my Calling without Alistair?" That gave Leliana pause. "Secondly, I have genuine Warden business. I'm looking for something. And most importantly, how in the Maker's name do you know about the Calling?"

"Corypheus has been using it to trick the Wardens in Orlais," Leliana explained, and Amell's face hardened. "We were able to stop him, but not before many Wardens perished."

"Who is Corypheus? If he can control the calling, he must be a darkspawn or an archdemon. Or an old god." Amell said, tone of voice so commanding he almost stood at attention, as though she were a Knight-Commander. Even after she became a Warden, he always thought of her as Solona - sweet and shy. Once he managed to reconcile with himself about the demons in the tower, that was still the image he had of her in his memory. This woman still had that kindness, but there was another side to her now. She'd taken to leadership well, he realized, feeling a warm burst of pride.

"He claims to be one of the first darkspawn. One who entered the black city. He was killed once before, but it didn't take. He seems to be immortal," Leliana said.

Amell looked like she was about to be sick. "Has he ever referred to himself as The Architect?" she asked.

"No," Leliana responded.

"Does he wear a mask? And with it off, is his left eye sort of melted?" asked Amell, and at Leliana's shake of the head she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I promise they can be killed, then. In Amaranthine I fought what may have been the same type of creature. He went down… well, not easily, but easier than the broodmother or the archdemon."

"Perhaps once you regain your strength you can share some information with us?" asked Leliana. "My agents have been unable to gather any, much less that there have been others."

Amell looked hesitant. "I… suppose I could. You already know about the Calling. What's one more Warden secret, if it will save the world?"

Leliana relaxed. "Thank you."

"But then I'm leaving," Amell insisted. "I can't sit around and be useless, Leliana."

Leliana looked as though she were going to argue the point when Cullen realized he could offer a much better solution.

"We need someone to train the mages," Cullen said, and Amell looked to him. "The Inquisitor recruited them to our cause. Not all of them wish to fight, but those that do could benefit from an actual mage to train them. They haven't taken well to being taught magic by an ex-templar."

From the way Amell bit her lip, he could tell he had her. Leliana's satisfied look seemed to agree. "That might be acceptable," she said, "Is it really something you need?"

"If you could train five of them to proficiency, you'd save countless lives, both in the Inquisition and of civilians," Cullen said with conviction.

Amell sighed and smiled at him. "Alright, I'll stay until a healer clears me."

Leliana smiled. "Excellent. I'll inform Josephine immediately. Cullen, will you send for a healer?"

"Right away," Cullen said, rising. "I should go and inform the mages so those who wish to train can ready themselves." He nodded to Leliana, then hesitated. He didn't know what to say, or where he stood with the Warden. It had been too long, and they hadn't parted well, but she still seemed to at least like him. "It is... good to see you safe, Amell."

A brief look of hurt flashed on Amell's face, but she quickly recovered with a smile. "Amell?"

"Solona," he corrected, and her smile became genuine.

"Thank you, Cullen," she said, and he nodded and quickly took his leave.

Though he had tried to convince himself his infatuation with her had been a product of his youth, he could tell now that was untrue. The intervening years had dulled his crush on Solona the Apprentice, but Solona the Warden seemed to be another matter altogether. Maker help him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hero of Ferelden had been in Skyhold for less than a day and she was already the only thing on anyone's mind. Cullen had hoped it would be easy enough to continue with work as normal, but the sheer fascination everyone held about the missing hero had made that quite impossible. Even the Inquisitor refused to keep her mind on her work. Trevelyan's report on her time in the Emerald Graves consisted solely of a napkin from the tavern with "Gotta meet the Hero, report later," hastily scrawled on it, delivered by a solider who asked him if he happened to know where the Hero was.

One good thing to come out of the Inquisition's obsession with Solona was the relative peace it granted him. Those who would usually consult him or report to him were off gossiping about the Warden or trying to track her down to introduce themselves, leaving him to tackle a mountain of work he kept meaning to get around to but could never actually finish. He stared down at the pile on his desk, wondering what he should work on first.

A strange, hollow sound dragged Cullen out of his thoughts, and he sat puzzled for a moment. If the sound hadn't been coming from the same floor as his office, he'd assume another bird had flown into his room and was beginning to knock things about. As it was, he had no idea. It took another repeat of the banging sound for him to realize what it was. Someone had knocked on his door. Actually knocked, instead of barging in, and that someone was now waiting for permission to open his door.

"Come in," he said, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Who in the Inquisition had suddenly somehow developed manners?

The door opened and in slunk Solona, who immediately shut the door and leaned against it.

"Are you busy?" she asked, looking as though her life depended on his answer.

"Not particularly," he replied. The paperwork on his desk needed doing, but whatever she needed seemed more urgent.

"If anyone asks, we've got a lot of very important work to do regarding the training schedule for the mages, and no one can interrupt me. Please," she said, pleading look making him grin as he realized.

"So you've been introduced to everyone, then?" he asked, and the exasperated look on her face made him laugh.

"Don't laugh!" she said, looking properly scandalized. "Maker, it was worse than being arlessa. Josephine keeps fussing about me being the Hero of Ferelden and wanting to throw me a party, and what sort of linens do I prefer and Leliana should be ashamed of the miniscule guest room she put me in. And Cole! He keeps following me around, dredging up every failure I've had in the past ten years – which, yes, I'll admit, the closure is nice, but it's _exhausting_ – and Trevelyan! Maker's breath, that woman is obsessed with Wardens and has absolutely no concept of personal space. I nearly told her every Warden secret I know to get her to take a few steps back."

Cullen couldn't help but laugh. "If you managed to distract her from Blackwall, I'm certain he'll consider it a favor owed."

"Who?" Solona asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't introduced himself. One of our members is a Grey Warden. He goes by the name Blackwall." Solona's lack of recognition at the name concerned him.

Solona frowned. "Hmm… Come to think of it, I remember one or two recruits arriving at Amaranthine saying Blackwall sent them. I've never met the man, though. It might be nice to meet another Warden. Maybe we can discuss strategies for dodging Trevelyan."

"You're certainly not going to stay hidden for long in here," Cullen said, "Everyone traipses through here on their way to the tavern. I think you're the first person who's actually knocked since we've established ourselves at Skyhold."

"Oh!" Solona said, "That reminds me why I came. I brought all my research. I promise, I'll settle in whatever corner you put me in and work quietly. You won't even notice me, I swear. I just need somewhere no one will think to look for me."

He was about to correct her that, really, wouldn't this be one of the first places people thought to look for her when he realized that was probably untrue. Leliana knew about their awkward history, which meant, at minimum, she told Josephine, who wouldn't require much to tell Cassandra.

And he was suddenly intensely regretting telling Trevelyan about his infatuation with the Warden. Letting that woman know something that was suddenly such interesting gossip had very rapidly replaced his treatment of Amell at the tower as his biggest regret in life.

He supposed now was as good a time as any to let her know that.

"Solona," he began, and the look of excited hope on her face faded at his serious tone of voice, "I need to talk to you about–"

At that moment, the door to the left of his desk flung open and in strode one of his soldiers, eyes down on a report. "I've got that report from Lady Montilyet ready, ser," he said, placing it on his desk and looking up. "Oh! Warden-Commander Amell! The Spymaster was looking for you. I'll tell her where you are right away."

"The Warden-Commander and I are discussing preparations for the upcoming training exercise," Cullen said, gesturing to his desk. Not a bit of the paperwork there had anything to do with training, but from the soldier's face he could tell it fooled him. "Inform Sister Nightingale that the Commander is not to be disturbed."

"Right! Uh, sorry, ser, but which Commander? You talking about yourself in third person, or…?"

Solona made a sound that was suspiciously similar to a snort.

"Warden-Commander Amell," he said, rubbing his face. Maker, sometimes he was convinced his subordinates played dumb on purpose.

"Ser," the soldier said, saluting before quickly leaving.

It took a moment for Cullen to compose himself. By the time he looked back at Solona, he could tell she was watching him. With what emotion he wasn't sure, but it made him terribly nervous.

"It's been ten years…" Cullen stopped, feeling himself blushing and hating that it made him blush harder. "I know we haven't spoken since the incident – " He cut himself off once more, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Maker, I've been practicing this for years and I still can't do it."

When he dared to look at her, Solona smiled self-consciously. "Allow me to go first, then. I've been practicing, too. I'm so sorry." Cullen's heart stopped in his chest and he stared at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, and that I couldn't stay to help rebuild."

"I can't accept your apology," he said, and the devastated yet understanding look on her face made him rush to add, "Because you've done nothing wrong! You deserve an apology from me. The way I acted towards you was unacceptable. You saved my life and restored order to the circle. Thank you, Solona."

The wide-eyed surprise on her face made him feel marginally better. "Did I? I felt like I couldn't return to the Circle until I had proven myself as a Grey Warden. If I went to the Circle first – "

"You may have arrived before Uldred," Cullen corrected her, "And we may never have been rescued. You also had to save the entirety of Thedas from the Blight. I was too blinded then to realize that. I'm… I'm glad I could finally tell you."

Solona fell silent, her face stormy with contemplation. Finally, she almost smiled. "Thank you," she said, her voice tight. "I… it means a lot."

Cullen returned her smile, coming to the slow realization that the feeling in the room had somehow shifted – the air felt thick, like something was hanging between them, and he should say something. He saw the same feeling reflected in Solona's face, and as he took a step towards her the door to his office opened once more and in strode Dorian.

"Cullen, have you seen the Warden? Trevelyan won't stop gushing and– Oh," said Dorian, stopping as he saw the two. He bowed to Solona, who looked equal parts annoyed and amused. As Dorian was looking down in his bow, she looked to Cullen and mimed knocking. He somehow managed not to laugh. "Warden Commander Amell, it is a pleasure to meet you. Dorian Pavius."

"Solona, please," she said with a smile. Whatever the moment between them had been, it was gone, and Cullen felt both regret and relief. "It seems no one in the Inquisition wants to use my name. Or anyone else's first name, really."

"If you're not fond of nicknames you'll need to avoid Varric, then," said Dorian, looking incredibly amused. "I'm certain he'll come up with something suitably kitschy for you."

"Lovely," Solona replied, wrinkling her nose, which made Dorian grin.

"Perhaps, if our Commander is finished with you, I could introduce you to the others you have yet to meet?" asked the Tevinter, shrewdly looking from Cullen to Solona. From the look on Dorian's face, it was clear Trevelyan had told him about Cullen's infatuation with Solona. Maker take it.

Solona looked to Cullen, almost expectant. He didn't know what he could offer her, though, so he simply said, "Of course. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning to prepare for training."

The mage's smile made him grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Solona replied, turning to Dorian. "I'll see you tomorrow, Commander."


	5. Chapter 5

Solona's suggestion that she would see him in the morning turned out to be false, as he ran into her in the Chantry garden a few hours after Dorian escorted her out of his office. She stood off to the side, crouching and staring at the few pots of herbs the Inquisitor had planted and promptly forgotten about.

Now that things between them were cleared up, Cullen decided he needed to swallow his nervousness around Solona. The Commander of the Inquisition should be able to approach an honored guest, after all. He was giving himself a pep talk that he needed to walk up to her and tease her about whether she was hiding from the Inquisitor when she caught sight of him and wandered over, looking pleased to see him.

"I like this garden," she said, "It's very peaceful."

"Unlike the rest of your day, I'm sure," he replied, and she rolled her eyes at him with a fond smile.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad. Once everyone meets me, there's the initial disappointment at how short I am, how plain I look, et cetera, and then they get bored that I don't quite live up to the legends, and then I'm free until the next round of introductions. Although…" She trailed off, wrinkling her nose. "I'll have to look out for Varric. He asks far too many questions about things that are far too personal."

Cullen chuckled. "He did write the story of the Champion of Kirkwall. Perhaps he has his sights on the Hero of Ferelden for his next work."

"Ugh," Solona replied, good-naturedly. "I suppose he'll have to wait for a God-King of Thedas or something equally absurd for his next treatise. Then, perhaps, he can interview the Maker himself for his finale."

"He's far more likely to attain an audience with Andraste, don't you think?" Cullen asked, and Solona laughed, smiling at him affectionately.

After a brief pause, Solona added, "I don't mind telling him about some of my life. It's just the bits about –" Her voice lost its teasing tone. "Morrigan."

"Morrigan?" Cullen asked, both eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Morrigan," repeated Solona, and she stiffened. Cullen followed her gaze to see Solona staring at the apostate and her son with an odd expression.

"Leliana mentioned that you knew her," Cullen said carefully, unsure what Solona's expression meant.

"Is she…" Solona trailed off. "Why…"

When he realized a full sentence wasn't forthcoming, he offered, "She volunteered her aid against Corypheus. The Inquisitor welcomed her with open arms." After a moment, when Solona made no reaction, he hesitantly asked, "Did you find her as trustworthy?"

But by that point Morrigan caught Solona's eye. The two mages stared one another down before Morrigan said something to her son and walked over.

"Warden," she greeted. "I will never cease to be puzzled by your affinity to Templars. Though I suppose he is an improvement from your last mutt."

"Hi," Solona said weakly. Trying to smile, she added, "I thought you said I'd never see you again."

"Indeed, you would not have," Morrigan said, carefully looking at her. "Had you not deviated from your path, ours would never have crossed."

Solona's smile grew more genuine. "I still don't know if you really know those kinds of things or if you make them up."

Morrigan's attention turned to him, and her countenance changed to one of annoyance. "Do you not have an elsewhere to be, Commander?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wish to speak to the Warden alone."

Seemingly without thought, Solona's hand grasped his sleeve, preventing him from leaving. She had a look of quiet desperation that stunned him into silence.

"Morrigan," she said quietly, her gaze on Morrigan's son. "Is that…"

"Kieran," replied Morrigan, softening. "His name is Kieran. Would you like to meet him?"

Solona's grip on his sleeve tightened as her face turned pale. The understanding on Morrigan's face surprised Cullen, and he watched with a sense of surrealism as Morrigan called her son over.

"Kieran," said the witch, "This is the Hero of Ferelden."

Kieran silently looked at the woman clinging to Cullen's side, face a mixture of curiosity and awe.

"Mother said you were pretty," he said, "And powerful."

"Your mother is too kind," Solona said, smiling at him even as her grasp on Cullen's sleeve tightened. He couldn't help but be painfully curious. Kieran almost smiled.

"I haven't heard anyone else say that," he said, and Morrigan made a small sound of disapproval.

"You are excused, Kieran. You and the Warden will have other opportunities to banter, I am sure."

The boy ran off, and Solona's eyes followed him.

"He's…"

"A perfectly normal boy," Morrigan said.

Solona let out a shuddering breath Cullen hadn't realized she was holding. "I thought… my cowardice… I didn't think anything good could come from it."

"Kieran is the greatest gift you could have given," Morrigan said earnestly. "'Twas the kindest act I have ever received."

Finally Solona released her vice-like grip on his sleeve to throw her arms around Morrigan. The witch hesitated only a moment before resting her hands on the Warden's back. There was a softly whispered exchange between the two women and finally Solona pulled away, smiling and wiping away tears. Morrigan nodded to her and took her leave, rejoining her son.

Cullen looked down at the crying mage, unsure how he felt. Solona seemed all right, but meeting Morrigan's son was an odd thing to make her cry. If he were being honest with himself, he may have been a little put out that she was crying about Morrigan.

"Are you…" Cullen trailed off. He knew he was missing something important about the context, knew he shouldn't even have witnessed it, but Solona's grateful smile settled him a little.

"I'm fine. I…" she laughed, looking as though she were lighter somehow. "Honestly, even if I wanted to explain it to you, you'd never believe it." Her smile turned teasing as she took hold of his sleeve again, this time in an easy, familiar way. "Do you still remember how to play chess, Commander? Or are such things beneath you now?"


End file.
